wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wii Hardware users
This is an under construction list of Wii Hardware users, or non-troll members of the Wii Hardware board on GameFAQs. Members are encouraged to add their own section to this page. 47pik Main Article: 47pik *'Nickname': Pik *'User level': Elite (33) *'Important topics': 47pik to Wii Hardware! *'Alternate accounts': Woo_Controller BlackDoomShadow Main article: BlackDoomShadow *'Nickname': BDS *'User level': Elite (33) *'Important topics': Shooting Down Stereotypes *'Alternate accounts': DisgruntledDad1 Bob_the_frog *'Nickname': Bob *'User level': Legend (32) Chelosera91 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Important topics': Rate a Wii Game *'Alternate accounts': Chel0s3ra Comebackking1 *'Nickname': Comebackking *'User level': Elite (33) *'Trademarks': Was nominated in the 2008 Wii Hardware Presidential Election. Dinobot19 Main Article: Dinobot19 *'Nickname': Dinobot *'User level': Regular User (30) Fayegurl Main article: Fayegurl *'Nickname': Faye *'User level': Icon (34) *'Trademarks': Knowledge about homebrew Finalkingdom13 Main article: Finalkingdom13 *'Nickname': Final *'User level': Regular User (30) GAMEFAQOVERLORD'Nickname': Overlord *'User level': Regular User (30) GamerJM *'Nickname': Gamer, JM *'User level: '''Elite (33) *'Trademarks: Constantly states that he hates the Wii Hardware board. Also usually says he hates social topics on this board. Is also the only user known to have become a regular (or semi-regular) due to the merge between Wii Hardware and Wii General. Hackarist *'''Nickname: Hack *'User level': Veteran (31) HULKPANDA *'Nickname': Hulk, Panda *'User level': Legend (32) *'Trademarks': Claiming that Shining Force II and Pro Wrestling are that week's Virtual Console releases *'Important topics': An April Fools Day troll topic in which he claimed to be Naruto's alt, ironically getting him suspended while real trolls remain unpunished. Also created a topic linking to this website before it was finished, allowing trolls free reign. *'Alternate accounts': Cupcake85 Hyper Griff *'Nickname': Hyper, Griff *'User level': Idol (35) *'Trademarks': Sega Fanboy JadeYoshi *'Nickname': Jade *'User level': Idol (35) *'Trademarks': Knowledge on classic games LostSoulCalibur *'Nickname': Helsinki, Aj *'User level': Elite (33) *'Trademarks:' SEGA Fanboy, Extensive SEGA knowledge MEGA LINK XZ *'Nickname': Mega *'User level': Ancient (36) Megamanxzero15 Main article: Megamanxzero15 *'Nickname': Zero *'User level': Elite (33) *'Trademarks': Posts a love letter to HighOnPhazon on why he never replies to his posts in HighOnPhazon's "I hate Wii" topics *'Alternate accounts': PhendranaSnow, used while megamanxzero15 is at work Metroidfan19 Main article: Metroidfan19 *'Nickname': Metroidfan *'User level': Veteran (31) *'Trademarks': Randomly posting "Another nail in the PSP's coffin," quickly posting any news from IGN *'Alternate accounts': FFIVisgodly Paperlink64 *'Nickname': PaperLink *'User level': Icon (34) *'Trademarks: '''Is no longer a very active user on Wii Hardware at all. Pal102 *'Nickname': Pal *'User level': Legend (32) *'Trademarks': Hitting on trolls, Derailing troll topics and arguments with irrelevant conversations. Rarehunter_idol *'Nickname': Rare *'User level': Icon (34) *'Alternate accounts': Lord_Rarehunter Seekerofthering *'Nickname': Seeker *'User level': Legend (32) *'Trademarks': Saying "the lack of Trauma Center disturbs me" when Trauma Center games are not mentioned on good game lists. SF_Bahamut *'Nickname': Bahamut *'User level': Veteran (31) *'Trademarks': Using a great deal of sarcasm when defending the Wii (BDS did an "independent study" that determined 70% of his posts are sarcastic) as well as a long running feud with Amenea over undisclosed real life problems. Lately, he's been a lot more cynical on Wii games, as well as the Wii itself, now telling people to stop comparing games like Muramasa: The Demon Blade to games like Bioshock. Had his main account banned and now posts on the account "DarkZero920", although sometimes, he posts under the account "SF_Baha". Shann0408 *'Nickname': Shannon *'User level': New User 2 (20) Soldevice *'User level': Elite (33) *'Trademarks': Obsessive loyalty to BDS, referring to him as "sire." *'Alternate accounts': Hyourinamru420 Sora250 ''Main article: Sora250 *'User level': Icon (34) *'Important topics': Buy or Avoid Spectermaster14 *'User level': Elite (33) *'Trademarks': Was nominated as Comebackking's running mate in the 2008 Wii Hardware Presidential Election. SPV999 *'User level': Elite (33) *'Important Topics': Wii - Frequently Asked Questions and Answers SS3 Son Goku *'User level': Ancient (36) *'Alternate accounts': AlanEdgeHead VeryInsane *NICKNAME IS SUPER AWESOME! *'User level': Idol (34) *'Trademarks': Troll Wars *'Important Topics': Best Nintendo Game Ever Res5 *'Nickname: '''Res *'User Level:' Legend (32) *'Trademarks:''' Known for feeding trolls very easily. Major Sonic Fanboy. Claims to "not be able to see flaws in a game." Defends games known for having poor reviews. Naive view of video games in general. See Also *List of Wii Hardware trolls Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Users